<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665398">Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Worship, Breasts, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotica, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce ropes his big brother into a car trip across America and up to Canada, but they've got a long drive ahead and need to fill the time somehow. Not to mention, teenagers have needs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Gheisar/Bryce Gheisar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Above the soft purr of an engine running and four heavy tires travelling across the open road, kicking up rocks and squishing unfortunate bugs, the sound of a deep groan roared above them all. The fingers heavily tapping the leather wheel grew faster with each passing hour. Six down. Thirty to go. Still early morning, having left too early for one to even think of being awake, the roads were foggy and heavy with the nightly dew. Almost too dark to see, if not for the Utes powerful headlights.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride, Blakers, it’s gonna be freakin’ sweet to hang with Ben again.” Bryce grinned, leaning back and taking a sip of his gatorade. Primarily attempting to get Blake talking and not just listening to music or listening to the show’s Bryce was streaming on his phone.</p><p>They had to give up on Wandavision, when the Please Stand By’s arrival nearly led to a swearing Blake swerving into a tree, muttering about turning around and heading for Marvel Headquarters and demanding answers. They had ended up just rewatching episodes of The Office for the millionth time.</p><p>“Still not happy with you,” Blake snapped at last, gripping at the steering wheel. His eyes were long past tired. The older boy groaned, rolling his neck. “You know it’s only a three hour flight to Canada, right?”</p><p>“I know… but you were heading north for University anyway, right! This is just… like nineteen hours out of your way,”</p><p>“Yeah… not happy!” Blake grabbed his now cold coffee and took a disgusted sip, which the disgruntled Texan promptly threw out the window for it to clatter away on the empty roads and soak the dirt. Bryce was smart enough to bring a thermos, but also had a gatorade with no need for the coffee he refused giving to Blake. He muttered under his breath that Bryce owed him big time for this, making it known he wasn't too happy about the trip. Not one bit. “Give me your coffee, I’m driving and tired!”</p><p>“Enjoy…” Bryce grinned, handing it over.</p><p>Blake took it, shocked. Feeling the warmth in his hand. “Yet when I asked for it an hour ago?”</p><p>“You mean when you tried to wrestle it from me? Yeah, no,” Bryce sipped his neon blue drink, shrugging. “It’s called asking nicely…”</p><p>“It’s called you fucking owe me, Bryce! This is a thirty-five hour drive for nothing but you and your friend! I didn’t even get a morning JO,” The older boy grunted, trying to focus on driving. He loved Bryce in every way, yes, and Blake being grumpy was a rare sight, but it happened. They were teenagers. They butt heads. Especially when asked to take Bryce on huge road trips for ‘bonding’ time. “Morning wood still freaking hurts,”</p><p>“Really? I woke up early to knock one out… stamina and all, need the time and porn…” Bryce shrugged. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Blake let them fall onto Bryce. So smug, always grinning. “Someone had to get fuel,”</p><p>Bryce shrugged and gave a sarcastic ‘aww’ look. “That sucks, I was watching porn then cybered with a girl, to get us both off.” </p><p>“I hate you…” Taking a slow turn, Blake groped himself. Adjusting his tight jeans with another groan, hating how his cock strained against the skin-tight fabric. “Uuungh… fucking hell this sucks!”</p><p>“Malia didn’t…” Bryce wolf whistled, eyes roaming down to see how his brother’s cock was bulging out.</p><p>“Shut… up!” Pulling his jeans a little lower accentuated the size of Blake’s dick. Pushing his hips upwards, however, just made the raging hard monster throb even harder as the friction washed over his body. Blake pulled away and attached to the wheel again, trying not to hump his jeans.</p><p>“Oh why? Don’t wanna hear about what Malia and I did this morning?” Bryce teased.</p><p>Blake shot him a glare. “I’d prefer if someone sucked me off, not listen to my brother’s jerk off fantasies.”</p><p>“Who said you couldn’t have both?”</p><p>Quirking an eyebrow, Blake let the car run a little slower. He shifted over to look at Bryce. “What? Pull over in the middle of nowhere and call a hooker?”</p><p>“Well you could, I would be down to watch or join in…” Bryce grinned cheekily. “Or I repay you,”</p><p>“Repay-” Blake watched in stunned silence as Bryce unclicked his seatbelt before getting onto his knees. The younger boy leaned over into his lap and began to slowly rub a palm up and down the length of his big brother’s dick. Sliding up every inch of the beast, then back down until he could squeeze Blake’s balls. The stimulation of someone touching him drew out not a groan of frustration, but a satisfied moan from Blake’s reluctant lips. “M-Me…?”</p><p>“Why not, you need a blowie and you wouldn’t be the first dude I’ve blown. Fuck I’m going to canada for a week of plowing Ben’s fine ass… I mean ‘visiting a good friend’... ” Bryce revealed, with a light purr in his voice. His hand continued up Blake’s meat, sliding over the pulsing length up to the zipper, which Bryce pulled down slowly. Revealing Blake’s tight black and red boxer briefs. A barely functioning cage for his dick. “So you and a hooker hey? Have you ever used one?”</p><p>“N-no, you perv. Why are you touching me there?!” Blake couldn’t entirely stop Bryce as he was driving. Nor did he make any attempt, so long as his dick was getting some much needed relief after six hours.</p><p>“That’s lame bro, tell me you have been with a girl or boy at least?” Bryce pushed, wanting to know if he would be able to turn this blowie into a full on fuck. “Cause I mean if you haven’t, I could get Parker to come plow you if you want, he’s always up for it.”</p><p>Blake growled softly, hard as it was with Bryce’s fingers stroking his dick. “I’ve had sex, Bryce! Tons. And why would I want Parker to plow me? First off, I’m straight, and secondly I’m a TOP either way.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you? Parker’s fucking hung. Though… I think you might be bigger,” Bryce moaned. His fingers danced around Blake’s waistband, lowering it until just above his dick. “Mmm, so how does my big brother like fucking his whores… tell your little bro as he works this beautiful schlong…”</p><p>“D-don’t talk about my dick! You shouldn’t be touching it,” Blake grunted, but Bryce didn’t listen to a word. His brother just lowered his underwear under his dick; Blake’s cock was huge. Thick around the sides from balls to tip, which was a dark shade of pink and already drooling a little bit of precum. He wasn’t trimmed, either, letting his manly musk fill the car as Bryce started to work the shaft with both hands.</p><p>“Oh please, you want the relief and I’m giving it to you. Unless you got some whore for us to share…” Wrapping his lips around Blake’s tip, not looking to waste time and let Blake come to his senses. Bryce moaned. Suckling on his big brother for a few moments, until popping off the slick cock head. “If you can handle being outshined in a threesome…”</p><p>“S-shut up!” Blake used one hand to push Bryce down on his cock, gagging the boy with it. Much bigger than he’d taken before. He pushed the boy up and down for a few bobs, roughly shoving a good couple of inches down Bryce’s throat. Eventually Bryce needed air so he let him off, with Bryce gasping.</p><p>With a grin on his face from the taste of his brother’s throbbing, needy and slightly sweaty shaft “Da-Damn, dude! If you answer me, big brother, tell me about you and your girls having sex, I’ll relieve you any time you need to this trip…! With a dick that tasty, i’d love to,”</p><p>His hands used the spit around Blake’s tip to work the thickness up and down while Blake thought it over.</p><p>“Ugh… what do you want to know first, Bryce?” Blake finally grunted out when Bryce’s tongue flicked at his cock.</p><p>“Let’s start with your first time having sex and go from there? I want all the sexy deets…” Bryce purred, with the brown haired boy returning his focus to his big brother’s cock as he waited the stories.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Blake’s hand returned to controlling Bryce’s pace sucking his dick. Up and down in slow motions. “Jillian when we first met. She was crushing on you, but a bigger version of you was too hot not to fuck - her words, not mine. Dragged me to her trailer and, well, we just fucked with our clothes on. First times are awkward so just a messy pounding. Ungh! Fuck, watch the teeth!”</p><p>“Niceeee! She was my first time too. But clothes on? Bit boring,” Bryce muttered, pulling his teeth back away from his brother’s shaft while keeping the tongue assault..</p><p>Blake moaned deeply as Bryce’s tongue wrapped around his cock, rubbing the sides of his cock or swirling around it. His fingers twirled Bryce’s silky hair and tugged when the pleasure shot through his body. Bryce moaned around his manhood whenever his hair got tugged, allowing Blake to push him as deep as he wanted. Though even Bryce doubted he could take every inch of that huge member without going at it for a while. “Mmm… fu-fuck that feels so much better! Still weird that you’re milking my morning load, but who gives a fuck?”</p><p>“Mm, keep talking big brother… you clothes on fucker…” Bryce cheeky demanded, before engulfing most of the lengthy thick cock. He gagged when Blake forced him deeper down, unable to take the final three inches as it choked his tight throat. </p><p>“Ungh… fuck! Stop talking and suck it,” Blake growled, face fucking his little brother with rough force. “I’ve just pounded random girls at school. And that Nicolas kid’s sister when you guys were hanging out!”</p><p>“Deets!” Bryce grunted, struggling to get the word out between his mouthful of dick.</p><p>“Suck!” Blake snapped back at him, slamming deeper in Bryce’s throat, feeling its silky, wet walls flexing around his fat shaft like a vice. “Took her to the car, tore off our clothes and pounded her right where you’re sitting! You’re sitting in Nicole’s pussy juice!”</p><p>“Mmm…” Bryce moaned around the shaft, trying to prompt for more since hearing about Blake fucking was quickly getting Bryce’s cock throbbing and straining his gym shorts. Not that he could say a word as he deepthroated his hunky brother, who was clearly more interested in filling his throat with dick over talking about girls.</p><p>“Fuck! … fuck!” Blake was suddenly bucking his hips upwards. Shoving his cock deep into the gagging boy, who was trapped on it by Blake’s hand. With each deep thrust, Blake’s cock would pulse with heat as a huge load churned over in his balls. Bryce’s wet gags only made it better, turning Blake on with the slight struggle. Showing off how big his cock was to gag a boy like this. “So good… milk it, cocksucker… Mmmm, fucking hell that feels so good, go faster! Keep choking on it!”</p><p>To get his brother talking again, Bryce did the opposite however and paused. He would get the details on his brother’s fucks even if he had to suck them from the older boy.</p><p>“Bryce!” Blake groaned, tugging at his hair to no avail. “Suck it!”</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>“Mm-mm!” Bryce shook his head. He muttered a wet ‘deets!’ around Blake’s thickness.</p><p>“Ugh! Deets on what!?” Blake was almost out of anything interesting to tell. “I… I- I fucked that Jupe kid once! Happy?!”</p><p>“WHALPH?!” Bryce forced himself off, spitting out the cock to get it out right: “Sorry- WHAT?! I want all the details, positions, everything! ESPECIALLY ON THE NOAH!”</p><p>“That other kid wanted it, too…” Blake chuckled, remembering Jacob Tremblay’s incredibly corny flirting.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you FUCKED… NOAH!?” Bryce was flabbergasted. His brain couldn’t process the image of Noah Jupe’s tiny, slim preteen body with Blake’s buff form looming over him, plowing away at his tiny butt. </p><p>“Mhm, he was complaining that you wouldn’t, so came to me for at least a SOME Gheisar cock.” Blake thought back to Noah’s loud whining that Bryce was a cock tease, while Bryce was down between his legs right now flicking at his dick. “Soooo still wanting details or gonna get back to sucking me already?”</p><p>“Both?” Bryce wiggled his butt a little subconsciously. Meanwhile he was licking the cock like a popsicle.</p><p>“Then get sucking, slut…” Blake growled.</p><p>Bryce’s mouth opened wide, waiting for Blake to use his throat as he pleased. “Ahhhh!”</p><p>“Such a damn dork…” Blake hissed, grabbing his brother's hair and forcing Bryce’s mouth onto his cock. They moaned together as Blake got to work pushing Bryce’s head along his meaty dick. “Mmm… So we’re in his dressing room, he’s riding my dick begging me to kiss him… MM! Deeper, Bryce, kiss my nuts as you suck it. Oh, a-and he… mmm, he was… fuuuuuuck,”</p><p>Bryce continued to tease and torture his older brother’s dick, pausing or running his teeth against the shaft, everytime Blake attempted to stop sharing information. The sixteen-year-old’s hand palming his own cock through his shorts. </p><p>“Cut that out!” Blake suddenly smacked his bubble butt, rather firmly.</p><p>“Then give me the answers to what I ask…” Bryce growled, giving his brother a deeper blow job, sucking on his brother hard for a few moments. His soft lips pressed to Blake’s crotch with each bob, kissing his nuts as requested.</p><p>With the hand not leaving Bryce’s ass to both their shock, Blake palmed it as he remembered. Bryce sucked away faster with Blake’s hand touching his ass. “Mm, Noah wanted a facial. So I coated that face in cum, then fucked his face until he drank my next load!”</p><p>Bryce’s response was a loud moan from the thought, with Blake hearing the words ‘Hot!’ and ‘Jillian’ throughout the moaning questions, with the older teen guessing that the boys wanted more about the girls. Which he guessed was fair enough, while bisexual, his brother was more interested in dating girls, his Are You Afraid of the Dark co-star, Malia being his current ‘girl’. Though Ben Daon probably could claim his brother as a boyfriend if he wanted to.</p><p>“What about Jillian?” Blake asked.</p><p>“M-Moreeee…” Was the moaned response, which was a little gargled from the shaft forcing its way deeper down his throat.</p><p>“We only pounded a few times, dude. Rough, messy, quick, always on set while you were busy,” Blake shrugged, smacking his brother’s butt. Barely focused on the empty road, but just enough to keep them going straight. Luckily for them it was a straight highway for miles to come.</p><p>“Deeeets…” Bryce moaned, forcing himself down onto the shaft more. Wanting to deep throat the lengthy schlong.</p><p>“Like how she wanted me to knock her up? Kidding, kidding,” Blake laughed when he felt Bryce gag in shock. “But yeah man, first time as I said, her trailer… clothes didn’t come off. Heavy feel up…”</p><p>“She took my clothes off,” Bryce said with an almost triumphant smile. “... are you why she calls me tiny abs?!”</p><p>“Mmm, she always had her hands on my abs while we were making out, or I was playing with her tits.” Blake grinned. His fingers twirled deep into Bryce’s hair and he pushed the boy firmly down on his dick. Story time was over, and his cock was nearly ready to erupt. “Now suck me till I cum! And I’ll answer whatever the fuck you want! Well… IF you drink it. I don’t want a mess while I drive.”</p><p>Bryce didn’t really have an issue with drinking it, he had drunk enough of Ben and Parker’s cum in the past, so the taste and feel of the ‘gunk’ didn’t bother him anymore. Thus he returned to sucking his brother’s cock hard.</p><p>Blake was rougher than before as he forced Bryce’s head along the length of his dick, stretching open the walls of his younger brother’s throat with each deep push into the small space. His brother’s bobbing motions, obviously trained on dicks before this moment, moved faster to follow Blake’s pace. Engulfing the prick with wet moans until Bryce’s plump lips and his cute nose were buried in Blake’s dark bush. The wiry hairs tickled the boy as he hungrily sucked away on the beat of a cock.</p><p>They were a pair in sync, following each other’s motions. Blake’s abrupt ruthlessness as his morning libido was spent countered perfectly by Bryce’s seductive skills and more than willing throat. A receptacle for all his big brother needed. It was only fair, after all. Blake found himself a little jealous that Ben was going to be getting these skills for an entire week, when his brother had hidden them from him all this time.</p><p>As the jealousy fuelled him, Bryce was shocked as Blake started to ram him down to the balls with each thrust. Pulled off to its thick tip before forced back down, making him choke on the huge cock. Powerless to do anything but secure himself on the seat and scrunch his eyes shut as Blake fucked his face.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck yeah, Brycey… gonna nut soon, dude…” Blake grunted out, fucking the boys face harder.</p><p>“Gh-ghuuuuulk!” Bryce struggled, trying to pull his head back but the older boy shoved him down.</p><p>“Don’t move. Suck it,” Blake held him down at its base. Feeling Bryce’s irritated tongue return to flicking at the sides brought a smirk to his handsome face.</p><p>“I am!” Bryce hissed, sucking away harder. Wanting this over with, he didn’t think Blake would last this long.</p><p>“Drink… my… morning… load!!!” Blake pushed Bryce down with both hands, ignoring the wheel as he flooded his hot cum down Bryce’s throat. At once the boy got to swallowing it, gulping down the hot ropes even as it became too much for him to handle. Some dripped down around his lips and down Blake’s shaft to mingle in his bush. Bryce swallowed what he could. Wondering how much Blake could produce if this was just a morning load. “Fuuuck, you’re gonna be my cum dump whenever I get hard on this drive!”</p><p>“We will see…” Bryce replied, wiping his mouth a little. Having already swallowed the rest of his brother’s thick juice down. “You’ll get it if i’m willing. Since I’m already paying you cash for the ride...”</p><p>Blake nudged Bryce with his elbow, smirking a little. Looking relieved now. “Fuck the cash, you’re paying me only with your mouth now!”</p><p>“I have more than a mouth,” Bryce said with a shrug, before buckling his belt. There was no time for Blake to ask if he just offered up his ass as Bryce’s phone went off. He put it to his ear, holding a finger up to silence Blake. “Hello? Oh, hey! Long time no nothing! Me? In the car, Blake’s here- Jillian says hi! You’re where? Oh, that’s on our way we could totally stop by and catch up for a while! We’re, like, twenty minutes off, what’s the address?”</p><p>“Jillian Speader?” Blake questioned, groaning a little about Bryce agreeing to go and visit her.</p><p>“Mhm, I got it. Yeah, that Jill. The one we fucked! Hm? No, I didn’t say anything. We’ll be there soon- Oh, uh, I think we got some shorts somewhere in here. Cool! C’ya!” Bryce put his phone down, grinning broadly.</p><p>“Why did you say we would go there? Isn’t this trip long enough?? And why the fuck do we need shorts?” Blake questioned, sighing loudly.</p><p>Bryce rolled his eyes at Blake’s groaning. “Because she’s a friend, and hot. It’s just twenty minutes away from where we are. And finally… she’s at an AirBNB with a hot tub, so we’re getting her in a bikini.”</p><p>“So basically you wanna perv?” Blake chuckled, rolling his eyes at the sixteen-year-old boy.</p><p>“Says the guy who plowed my love-interest?” Bryce teased, poking his tongue out. “You better not be interested in Malia. For real.”</p><p>“Why? Cause you know that as soon as I plow her, she won’t want anything to do with your limp dick?” Blake smirked, finally focusing back on the road, especially as he needed to take a turn. “Any don’t stress little Brycey, I’m not interested in her delicious looking chocolate body…”</p><p>The cheeky grin on his face let Bryce know he was teasing. </p><p>“I hate you… and it’s not my fault that you got blessed with… THAT thing!” Pointing at Blake’s monster cock as it very slowly deflated, Bryce muttered. His own was a sexy dick but size wize, he didn’t compare. “Are you going to put it away or what?”</p><p>“Put it away for me?” Blake asked.</p><p>Since his brother was driving and other cars were beginning to populate the road, Bryce reluctantly tucked the thickness away. Finding it a struggle with how tight Blake’s clothes were against how huge his manhood was. “So… more deets?”</p><p>“BRYYYYYYCE…!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey you promised, and since we are heading to Jillian’s, I wanna know what you two have done so I can know that I’ve outshined you!” Bryce smirked, loving that he was torturing his older brother a little.</p><p>“Well since you’re not sucking my dick and I’m going out of my way… I can say fuck no. Now what’s the address?” Blake wore a cheeky smugness now that Bryce had no leverage over him. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel, following along to a tune stemming from the radio.</p><p>“Dude!” Bryce whined. He gave the address of the AirBNB before returning to his whine. “Come on, don’t be such a prude.”</p><p>Blake’s smile only grew as his silence remained strong, offering up nothing to the younger boy. The drive just went on and he successfully ignored all of Bryce’s begging to know more about his sexual outings with Jillian in the past. In part because there wasn’t much to tell, or that Bryce needed to know. She’d only slept with Bryce the once, while Blake was good enough to be a return fuck from time to time. He had nothing to prove.</p><p>In truth the two even considered going on a date or two before but with her filming career and Bryce’s on and off screen affections for the girl, Blake stepped back from Jillian. Not that it had stopped them from a few flirting chats in the years after and a good, passionate fuck from time to time was good enough for the pair of them to satiate cravings. Bryce was left none the wiser up until today. Though Blake had to admit it sounded like his cheeky little brother was already planning things for later and he was getting worried about what might come up between the three of them.</p><p>Hopefully Bryce didn’t have any crazy ideas.</p><p>“You know,” Blake said as they pulled up out the front of a cute little home, while Jillian was renting as she filmed. He killed the engine before turning to his brother, who was digging through the fifth bag in search of his trunks. “We’re going to Canada. Snow. We didn’t bring shorts!”</p><p>“Oh crap…” Bryce groaned, knowing his brother was right.</p><p>“Say goodbye to the hot tub or hello to skinny dipping?” Blake teased before he climbed out. Patting a hand to the roof of his ute as he looked over the house. “Nice place, you should do this next time you film!”</p><p>“Yeah I should…” Bryce said, wolf whistling a little at the impressive house while ignoring the skinny dipping comment. With Jillian that would be fun, but with Blake as well... he wasn’t sure. Granted, he just swallowed Blake’s cum twenty minutes ago so it was up in the air.</p><p>“She knows we’re here right? Guess we don’t get a welcome,” Blake hummed as he tucked the keys away. Curious why the girl hadn’t come to greet her cherry popper and old co-star.</p><p>“Or we go and knock on the door like normal people…” Bryce smirked, heading inside of the property and for the front door.</p><p>His fist was a mere inch from the door when a caramel-skinned girl threw open the door, beaming at him. Her curly brown hair was tied back, letting her beautiful face shine through. But both of the boys couldn’t keep themselves from peering down at her cheetah print bikini. Comprising barely a few strands of fabric wrapped around her body that struggled to hold back her perky breasts and all their fullness, lifted up to highlight her juicy, jiggling ass, and almost revealed her dark pink pussy to the boys. </p><p>Jillian was stunning, and both boys were trying to hide their interest.</p><p>“Sorry boys, I was in the tub! Took some time to get out and get to the door!” Jillian grinned.</p><p>“No worry…” Bryce was practically drooling. His words were slurred already as he feasts on her dripping wet, goddess-like form.</p><p>“So got your shorts boys? The hot tubs got bubbles,” Jillian grinned cheekily.</p><p>Blake stepped up, gobsmacked as his little brother. “Forgot them at home…”</p><p>“Well you can still join… just strip to your undies then, the house has a dryer or a clothes line!” The girl grinned, making it sound like a suggestion but all three knew it was more. She turned back to the house and motioned for them to follow before heading out to the hot tub. Letting Bryce and Blake watch as she lowered her practically naked body into the water's warm embrace. Moaning as she did so.</p><p>“Ladies fir- hey!” Bryce was trying to tease his brother, but Blake was one step ahead of him. Already having yanked off his t-shirt to show off his amazing, broad body and all his ripped muscles. Bryce watched as Blake stepped out of his tight jeans next, still supporting a fully hard cock in his tight boxer briefs. Outlining his dick.</p><p>“Well hello Blakeeeeee! You have grown up sexy…” Jillian almost moaned, wolf whistling a little.</p><p>“Didn’t need to grow, was already sexy,” Blake joined her in the tub, sitting too close for Bryce’s comfort.</p><p>“Mmm, but muscle growth has only enhanced your body,” Jillian grinned, moving a little closer to the sexy boy.</p><p>Bryce, annoyed with the attention or lack thereof, yanked off his tee. He too was muscular, with a defined six-pack and firm pecs to show off his detailed form before he slipped down to some loose boxers. They would come in handy, he thought, when floating about to let his dick slip free for her. “How do I look!”</p><p>“Damn Brycey!” Jullian almost moaned. “You have grown up…”</p><p>He too stepped into the hot tub, and couldn’t blame her for moaning at the water.</p><p>“Niceeee, Isn’t it boys?” Jillian grinned, moving closer to Bryce so that she was in between both of the Gheisar studs.</p><p>“So hot,” Blake said in a casual tone, leaning back with his arms over the sides. He said it with such a laid back attitude even Bryce couldn’t tell if he meant the water or the goddess sitting between them.</p><p>“Yes you are…” Jillian winked, having always regretted not claiming the stud known as Blake Gheisar as her own.</p><p>Bryce hissed at his big brother as Jillian’s finger traced between Blake’s pecs. “You two are sooo subtle…”</p><p>“Oh calm down, Bry-Bry, you know you’re sexy, too…!” Jillian giggled, leaning over to kiss her younger former co-stars cheek. “And you have only gotten cuter since our Pranking days.”</p><p>“Cuter, hotter… bigger,” He whispered to her, making the girl’s grin deepen a little. It brought out a brighter shade of the hunger already in Jillian’s eyes, making it known to the pair when she looked between them what this hot tub was truly about. Neither would argue it. In fact, Bryce almost moaned at her gaze.</p><p>“From the way your undies looked, both of you have gotten bigger.” Jillian purred back, moving her hands to both of their laps. Resting on their thighs. With Bryce’s cock aimed the other way, it twitched for her to move over. Blake, on the other hand, had his dick resting down along his thigh. Placed there by Bryce to tease him, but now working in the older boy’s favor as Jillian could run her fingers across his meat. Something both of the older pair were enjoying. </p><p>Leading to thoughts from both that maybe it wasn’t too late to go on that date.</p><p>With her hands teasing the brothers, Jillian turned their focus to her body. “Mmmm, so, so big. Has anything on me gotten bigger, boys? This swimsuit might be a little too tight, right?”</p><p>“I think so,” Between his fingers, Bryce took one of the cords tying her bikini top. “Blake?”</p><p>“Totally too tight. We’ll just loosen it a little,” Blake took the other side, then the pair tugged roughly at the cord. It came undone and her breasts popped free of the tightness, letting her bikini fall away. Her chocolate nipples looked utterly delicious. “Oops, a little too much.”</p><p>“Mmm so freeing…” Jillian giggled, not bothering to hide her breasts from the brothers. They had both enjoyed them in the past after all. “But if we are freeing things that are too tight… these undies should go…”</p><p>Both of the Gheisar brother’s only roughly heard her until she tugged on the fabric of their underwear, each having their eyes focused on her breasts and thinking of what they would do to them. With their attention now stolen by her hands, the pair lifted up their hips. Bryce didn’t even need to wait for his boxers to float around, she was removing them already. Sliding them away from both boys until Jillian could happily drop them onto the deck. Letting both cocks swim free.</p><p>“Much better…” Jullian grinned, smirking as the fabric hit the ground.</p><p>Where Blake had a monster between his legs and an untrimmed bush, Bryce had a respectable six and a half inches with a trimmed garden around his cock. His smooth balls were quickly taken up by Jillian’s hand, while her other worked Blake’s tip. Starting at the bottom and top of both her boys.</p><p>“Bet you two haven’t had a girl play with you together, have you my sexy Gheisars…”</p><p>“Never even seen his shrimp dick,” Blake moaned as his head leaned against the tub. Feeling her palm rolling around his tip and stroke it faster.</p><p>“Stand up, Bry-Bry, let Blakey see your SEXY cock…” Jillian ordered, squeezing Blake’s cock firmly for insulting her Bryce’s cock.</p><p>“Ah! B-but I don’t want him to see it!” Bryce moaned as she rolled his balls around between her fingers.</p><p>Giving his balls a firm squeezing and twist to punish, Jillian hissed a little. “Do it Bry… show your big brother, your sexy cock for me…”</p><p>Bryce growled but he stood up regardless. His little bubble butt stole the show at first, but when Jillian pulled her hand away Blake was made to look at the cute dick swinging between his legs. Not too thick, not too thin. Nice length on him, too.</p><p>“Mmm, that that’s a sexy bubble butt…” Jillian commented, licking her lips while giving it a light spank.</p><p>“I prefer your juicy ass,” Blake leaned in to purr in her ear. Knowing how she loved it when Jillian squeezed his dick, working more of its length.</p><p>“Well it does enjoy your attention… Bry-Bry, turn around… let Blakey see how sexy a bubble butt can be on a boy.” Jillian grinned, knowing she was torturing the Gheisar boys but loving making them squirm a little.</p><p>Shrugging, Bryce turned around. He bent over the tub, remembering how he’d offered his ass up for Blake after sucking his dick. Now he could see what else could be used to repay him in the form of his sexy bubble butt. The cheeks were smooth, perfectly sculpted and held between his pink hole. </p><p>“Sexy, isn’t it, Blakey?” Jillian grinned, moving back over to the older Gheisar boy and stroking his cock lightly.</p><p>“Still would love to sink back into yours,” Blake captured her cheek then kissed the girl firmly. Their passionate moment swept both up and Jillian shifted into his lap, with Blake’s cock now in both hands and her pussy pressed against it. She jerked him off while they kissed, totally unaware of Bryce behind her until he untied her bikini and threw it aside so she was naked as them. Now Jillian’s raw pussy could grind on Blake and Bryce as they pushed against her from either side. “What are you doing back there, Bryce?”</p><p>“Letting Jillian, be as free as us…” The sixteen-year-old grinned.</p><p>“You know, Brycey, Blakey gave me a kiss, where’s yours?” Jillian giggled.</p><p>Bryce stammered at the question.</p><p>“Naughty boys. Both of you. This might be moving too quickly,” </p><p>Teasingly the girl rolled from Blake’s lap and back to a comfortable spot beside him where her breasts floated above the water. Leaving a heavily throbbing Blake to growl at Bryce for not kissing her quick enough.</p><p>“Still want my Bry-Bry kiss, though…” She grinned.</p><p>Bryce sat down beside her, then offered his own kind of kiss. Leaning in, he cupped a breast in one hand then kissed Jillian’s nipple with a smile. “There?”</p><p>“So don't count, cutething…” Jillian giggled further.</p><p>“Y’all are mean,” Bryce said before kissing her hard on the lips, leaning up to give her a good, rough snogging. Meanwhile, Blake did as he did and kissed Jillian’s breast. Only his lips parted afterwards to suckle on her nipple. Bryce felt him while massaging the other breast. “Errm, sorry, Blake. Didn’t see you,”</p><p>Jillian had an idea. “If you're really sorry, show him. Give him a kiss!”</p><p>“No way!” Bryce spat. Sucking and fucking was one thing, but a kiss? Never.</p><p>Jillian pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Come on Brycey… or shall I get dressed?”</p><p>“Can it please be a quick kiss… I really don’t wanna,” Bryce groaned sweetly at her, rubbing and twisting at the girl’s breast while Blake silently returned to sucking the other. Trying to seem like he wasn’t there, get out of the punishment he didn’t need to be included in.</p><p>While giving the younger Gheisar boy a quick peck, Jillian wrapped an arm around him and with a hand on his bubble butt pushed him closer to Blake. She moaned loudly when forcing their lips together, watching as Bryce and Blake tried not to throw up as they kissed for the first time. It only got worse when their cocks touched.</p><p>“Okay, enough of that!” Blake pulled away, pushing Bryce back. “I think my dick needs to be cleaned,”</p><p>Jillian giggled from the reaction, having loved watching the show. “That was hot!”</p><p>“For you,” Bryce wiped his lips clean. “Blake’s right. You need to clean our dicks!”</p><p>Grinning in a way that had Blake and Bryce sharing a look, Jillian reached out and grabbed both of their cocks and pulled them towards her. They gasped when she pressed both tips together with an unrelenting grip, making sure they stayed still and allowed her tongue to flick at both caps, rolling around them or forcing her tongue in between the two cocks. “Mmm, come here and let me clean my sexy boys’ cocks…”</p><p>“Ji-Jill, what are you- MMM!” Bryce hissed as pleasure hit him like a wall; She wrapped her lips around both of their tips, fitting them in her mouth despite Blake’s girth almost being too much for Bryce to handle earlier. She bobbed up and down on them both with ease, sucking the brothers off slowly. “Fuck…! Sh-Shit, this is so weird,”</p><p>“Shut it, Bryce…” Blake hissed, when he felt the girl pausing before returning to suck on the brother’s cocks. Her talented tongue getting both of them worked up more.</p><p>Jillian hummed, content as she sucked away on their pricks. Bobbing slowly back and forth on those thick teenage cocks, easing down inch by inch as far as she could go until they became too big for her mouth. Jillian’s tongue did much of the work washing their dicks, tracing every inch it could find. They were far bigger than her first times with both of them but she was loving them just as much if not more. Especially with the manly, stud noises both of them were leaking.</p><p>Bryce played with her hair awkwardly while Jillian sucked on their dicks, unsure what was too much or too little. So it turned into his hand on the back of her head just following Jillian’s motions as she sucked away. Both cocks forced together, with a warm mouth wrapped around them. An odd mix of sensations for both of the horny Gheisar boys.</p><p>Suddenly she pulled off with a pop, Bryce’s cock in her hand. The boy got no chance to realise it before she was choking herself on his dick, hungrily swallowing his six and a half inch member to its root. Deepthroating Bryce with one swift movement.</p><p>“F-Fuck…” Bryce moaned loudly, nearly directly into his brother’s ear as the girl engulfed him fully. </p><p>“Mmm, mph!” Jillian hummed as she sucked on him, going his full length. Her tongue bathed the beautiful cock while sucking at her vigorous pace. Blake was about to growl, until Jilian’s hand wrapped around his length and squeezed firmly. She eyed off the stud while sliding along Bryce’s dick. “So good,”</p><p>Giving the boy a wink, she stroked his thick cock while continuing to bob on the younger boy’s length. Planning on leaving Bryce on the edge of his orgasm, before swapping to the cock she had been dreaming of since the first time she had seen it.</p><p>“Gooood, yes, keep sucking my dick,” Bryce moaned huskily as Jillian’s tongue wrapped around him. “M-Milk my dick! Make me shoot!”</p><p>Taking that as a hint, she pulled off of his cock and much to Blake’s enjoyment, swapped to his monster.</p><p>“JILL!” </p><p>Blake smirked at his little brother while showing off just how good the girl’s throating skills were by easing her down the entire length of his dick. Easing down the tunnel, feeling her softly gag for the first time on his cock. Not used to the size of Blake, but taking it down well. Her nose buried deep into his crotch soon enough, inhaling his powerful, earthy musk. A smell that had her craving him more. She wanted that scent around her more. Eyes closing to enhance the smell, she focused on bobbing on the older boy. Ignoring Bryce completely, much to his annoyance.</p><p>Jillian’s moans for Blake were loud despite the size clogging her throat, showing her growing obsession over his dick. Even as Blake tugged rather roughly on her long, curly hair, Jillian fell in love all over again with the sensation; She just kept bobbing back and forth on his delicious, big cock. Bryce could see its shape pushing down through her throat, bulging in the girl’s tunnel as he struggled to tighten around Blake. </p><p>A truly blessed cock.</p><p>She wanted it and she wanted him. She just had to hope Bryce wouldn’t cause any issues if they did decide to go for it.</p><p>“Mmm, suck that cock, Jill…” Blake huskily growled down at her, lightly face fucking the girl who happily sucked away on his lengthy ‘monster’.</p><p>“I wasn’t done yet, Blake!” Bryce snapped, thinking Blake was the one to pull her away. He wished she would weigh in, but the girl just kept sucking Blake off, lapping at his dick with her skilled tongue, following along his veins.</p><p>“I didn’t stop her dweeb, maybe she just wanted to suck on a big cock…” Blake grunted, looking over at his naked, throbbing sixteen-year-old younger brother. Still standing a little too close to him with that leaking dick.</p><p>Bryce curled his first, feeling helpless. Like she preferred Blake’s dick. “I have a big dick!”</p><p>“Mmm, you do…” Jillian purred, pulling off of Blake’s cock and standing back up. Hands running up the chests of the Gheisar brothers. “Blake, baby, did you bring any rubbers?”</p><p>“No? Why would I-”</p><p>Jillian chuckled, then cut the boy off with a deep kiss. “Good. We won’t need them,”</p><p>“Oh…” Bryce and Blake responded, with Blake the first to grin after the kiss.</p><p>His grin only grew when Jillian moved forward, pressing her breasts against him before whispered into his ear. “You aren’t leaving, until I’ve claimed a Gheisar…”</p><p>Blake’s strong arms wrapped around her and grabbed Jillian’s juicy ass, squeezing it between his fingers. “And we’re not leaving until one of our seeds is rooted deep, deep inside you. Got that?”</p><p>“I’m hoping both of them are you.” Jillian purred into his ear once more before passionately kissing the older Gheisar brother, while motioning for the younger brother to move closer to them. As Bryce pressed to her ass with that sexy young dick, Jillian’s lips broke their connection to Blake and she turned back to plant a kiss on Bryce’s lips. But as she turned, just loud enough for the two to her, she purred: “Fuck me now.”</p><p>They didn’t need more instruction than that. The moment Blake lifted Jillian up by her juicy ass, both of the boys aimed their cocks. Though a bit awkwardly as they tried not to touch too much; For as much as Bryce wanted a piece of her pussy, there was no way he was sliding into it against Blake’s dick so went for her ass instead.</p><p>Their tips entered Jillian at the same time, pushing open her two holes with their thick members. Both rings tried to close around them, resist the cocks but it was no use. Blake forced her body down, easing into Jillian’s wet pussy lips as Bryce’s cock pushed into her ass. Jillian seemed to like it as she threw her head back in a deep moan as her claws sunk into Blake’s shoulder blades, sinking down further on the two Gheisar cocks.</p><p>“Oh god yes!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>